nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mario Bros.
The Mario Bros. are two of the most popular video game characters, the two brothers being: Mario (Nintendo's mascot, and one of the most recognized video game characters), and Luigi, (Mario's younger, but taller and thinner brother, who assisted Mario in many of their video games, but didn't gain as much popularity as Mario). Mario's first appearance was in Donkey Kong (at that time he was called Jumpman). Luigi's first appearance was in Mario Bros. with Mario in the first video game they were in as a team. The Mario Bros. became famous in Super Mario Bros., the best selling video game. History Mario first appeared in Donkey Kong, as Jumpman. Though it wasn't expected to be a success, it became a big hit. Luigi first appeared with Mario in Mario Bros. The Mario Bros. became famous with their hit, Super Mario Bros., which is the best selling video game, and impacted Nintendo more than any other video game. They came out with a sequel, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japan). The video game was only released in Japan, due to the difficulty of the game. Instead, Super Mario Bros.nbsp2 (a different video game) was released in the U.S.A. The Mario Bros. appeared in another sequel, Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario 64 was released for Nintendo 64, Being the first Mario Video Game to be in 3D, although Luigi wasn't in the game. Recently, the team appeared less as main characters in the Mario series. Although they both have appeared in many of the video games, usually one of the two have starred in the Mario series, or Luigi's video games. But both have been in the Mario Sports video game series, and the Mario Kart series. The characters Mario Nintendo's mascot, and the most popular video game character. Mario has his own video game series, the Mario series, and all of the Mario Bros. Video games are in the Mario series. Luigi Mario's younger brother, who has assisted Mario in the Mario Bros. video games, although Luigi isn't as famous as Mario. Luigi can jump higher than Mario, but he doesn't have as good traction. Luigi also isn't as brave as Mario, and prefers that Mario does most of the work. Luigi starred in the video games Luigi's Mansion, and Mario is Missing!. Other Characters in The Mario Bros. Series Princess Peach Princess Peach (Originally known as Princess Toadstool), is Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach almost always (if not always) gets captured by Bowser, and it's Mario and Luigi's job to rescue her. Princess Peach has appeared in almost all of The Mario Bros. video games, and almost all (if not all) of the Mario series. Bowser Bowser is the main villain in the Mario Bros. video games. Bowser every once in a while tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and captures Princess Peach, but Bowser's plan always fails, because of Mario and Luigi. See also *Mario *Luigi *Super Mario Bros. *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *Peach Category:Mario characters